Almost Lost Love
by Angel Scones
Summary: If someone can think of a better title let me know. This is a re-write of one of my stories that didnt make much sense to me and i wanted to finish it so here we go again rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

**After re-reading this story I choose to re-write it because it sucked so I rewrote every chapter that I had posted and am fixing them one by one. I want to finish this story along with the others I have posted. I can only hope that you enjoy this one like you have the rest of my stories. As with all my stories I am open to ideas or suggestions that can make it better.**

**Angel**

Dr. Maura Isles, stood gazing out over the water wanting nothing more then to take back the last few months of her life. She was married to the love of her life. They were getting ready for their first child together. When one Detectives mistake ruined everything.

She'll never forget what happened that faithful day. That day that changed her life forever. Maura could still see Frankie walking into the morgue to tell her that Jane was injured on the case. Maura at the time was 5 months pregnant and Jane wouldn't let her go to any of the crime scenes she wanted her to stay in the morgue where Jane knew she would be safe.

"Maura we have to go..." Frankie said

"Why?" Maura looked at the younger Rizzoli truly worried.

"Jane's been hurt I ... I don't know much just that she was shot the bullet went through her vest she was hit in the chest she's at Boston Hospital.."

Maura couldn't remember much after that all she knew was her world went black.

**As always feel free to review good or bad I can take it. (I hope)**


	2. Chapter 2

Maura awoke several hours later in a hospital bed with Angela sitting next to her crying. She knew by the look that before Angela even spoke that there was news about Jane. She laid there staring at the ceiling when the doctor came in to check up on her.

"Dr. Isles?" A young doctor asked.

"It's Dr. Rizzoli has been for a few months now." Maura replied.

"Of course I am sorry for my mistake, so Dr Rizzoli how are you feeling?"

"Fine I feel fine There's no abdominal pain and everything feels alright.

"Well I would like to do an ultra sound just in case ma'am

"Of course doctor anything you see fit. I want this little one to be okay.''

Dr. Smith moved the machine into place and put some cold gel on Maura's exposed stomach. He watched the screen carefully before turning toward Maura with a strange look on his face. "Ma'am would you like to see?"

"Of course doctor I want to see but..." Maura sighed

"But what ma'am?" questioned the doctor

"Nothing I wish my wife was here that's all. Can I see please?"

The doctor turned the screen and pointed toward the left. "Well there's you son as you can see for yourself he's fine." he replied. "Your daughter on on the other hand..."

"MY WHAT?"

"Your daughter ma'am you mean you didn't know?" questioned Dr. Smith

"No I didn't know. This is the first time I heard about it. I had ultrasound's before, My doctor never mentioned twins just that our baby was healthy and strong. What's wrong with my daughter."

"Well her heartbeat is extremely low for a baby this size. I want you to stay in bed for the next few hours. Now I understand that your partner is here in surgery I will see if I can find something out for you."

Angela took this moment to finally speak up. "My Janie's been shot again I warned her those little vests wouldn't help save her life I warned her and Frankie."

Maura grabbed Angela's hand wanting nothing more then to stand and hug her mother-in-law. She choose to follow the doctor's orders however and stayed laying in the bed. Worry about Jane and their daughter. Wanting to tell Jane that very insistent that they were having twins. One boy and one girl. She prayed that Jane was fighting. Trying to figure out what Angela meant by she warned her about the vests. Then it hit her Jane was shot and the bullet either missed her vest or went through her vest.

**As always feel free to review good or bad I can take it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile in the OR3 the doctor was carefully trying to remove the bullet that had struck Jane extremely close to her spinal cord. If he happened to move the wrong way the young detective would never walk again. Jane was lucky to even be alive at this point with the blood lose and the second bullet hitting her lung. The doctor in her heart that the patient she was working on must have something good to fight for otherwise most would have given up. She was working quickly and carefully with Dr Smith walked in,

"Dr. Jonson how's she doing?" Smith asked holding the mask up to his face.

"So far so good is her family here yet? If they are, will you give them the update? This I don't have to take the time scrubbing back in."

"The family is here including her pregnant and very stressed wife. What's the update?"

"Well you may want to lessen the blow to the wife. I already removed one bullet from her right lung she suffered a sever concussion due to one grazing her skull on the left side. Right now I am trying to remove the last of the three which is extremely close to her spinal cord if the tiniest mistake and she could end up paralyzed."

"Thanks Dr Jonson, I will inform the family we have to be careful of the wife though she just found out shes having twins which means this patient doesn't know either. One of the babies heart rates is down so she under observation, for now. I will return page me if you need anything or would like me to give the family another update."

Dr. Smith walked out the OR wondering how he was going to tell his patient about her wife without putting any more stress on her of the babies. Knowing that she could lose her daughter or even both babies it too early to for her to deliver either baby they wouldn't survive. Sighing to himself he headed back to Maura Rizzoli to tell her that her wife was still in surgery but he would leave out just how many times she was hit and that one of the bullets could paralyze her. As he walked in the room he seen her laying on her bed with one hand holding the older woman's hand and the other rubbing her stomach. Speaking softly

"Dr. Smith what's the new?"

"Well Mrs. Rizzoli.,..."

Just then the hospitals speakers came to life. "CODE BLUE OR3, CODE BLUE OR3"

The scared look on Dr. Smith's face was enough to tell Maura, that was the OR where Jane was, she promptly busted out in tears. Dr. Smith rushed forward.

"Mrs. Rizzoli I need you to calm down or I am going to have to give you a sedative. This is not good for the babies. You know this. You are a doctor yourself."

Crying softly Maura shook her head as Frankie and Frost walked into the room. Frost was all bandaged. Frankie leaned down and hugged Maura whispering in her ear that no matter what all of the Rizzoli's will be there forever. She is a Rizzoli. Maura just held onto Angela and Frankie.

While Frost watched from the doorway, reliving what had happened back at the house. It was suppose to be a simple arrest nothing more.

_Jane was lead. She kicked in the door. After clearing the first floor, Jane told to Frost to go up stairs while she checked the basement. He was halfway up the steps when he heard the first shot. By the time he reached the doorway to the basement there was another shot. He seen the suspect standing over Jane with his gun pointed at her head. Frost didn't take a second to think, he fired at the same time as the suspect. Fear pushed Frost to run down the steps to his friend, his partner, the women he saw as a mentor, his hero even (not that he would admit that to her.)_

_When he hit the basement floor he realized that the bullets had gone through her vest and her head was bleeding. He reached to feel for a pulse. Feeling one he carefully rolled Jane into his lap screaming for help. Korsak was the first one there and called for the emt's._

_"Frost ...Frost...Take care ... Take care of Mau... Take care of Maura...and ...tell her ... Tell her I ...I love her" Jane said between gasps of air. " Tell ...tell ... Her ... I ...I'm Sorry."_

_"Tell her yourself Rizzoli, we aren't your damn message service." the older detective said. " Your going to be fine so you tell her."_

_Frost picking up on what Korsak was trying to do he was trying not to let Jane give up. He wanted her to live. She was about to be a mother. She was one of the best partners he ever had. Jane Rizzoli was tough. Been through a lot._

_"Fu ...ck you Dete...ctive... Dolittle." Jane gasped as she passed out._

**As always feel free to review good or bad I really can take it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Back in OR3 Dr. Jonson was working her hardest to save the young Detective.

"Charge 200" she set the paddles on Jane's chest. Yelled "CLEAR" and sent 200 volts of electricity though Jane's body hoping to restart her heart.

Nothing. Jane was still flat lining. A silent prayer came from everyone in the room. They all knew Detective Rizzoli. Knew she was a true American hero and also knew that she was about to be a mother. Dr Jonson refused to give up, not yet.

"Come on, Jane you have a beautiful wife waiting for you and she has some wonderful news that she needs to share with you." Dr. Johnson kept repeating.

"Again, Charge 300" she set the paddles on Jane's chest. Yelled "CLEAR" and sent 300 volts of electricity though Jane's body hoping to restart her heart. Finally there was a steady Beep coming from the machine.

"You did it doctor." exclaimed a new nurse.

"No I didn't, Jane did it herself. There must be something she wanted to live for."

_Jane was walking in the door of her and Maura's home, she could hear a child laughing. When she arrived in the living there was a little boy playing with what looked like his sister._

_"Hey how did you guys get in here? Who are you?" Jane asked. The boy looked up then whispered to his sister who smiled at Jane._

_"Mama, your home." the boy smiled. He walked over and hugged Jane. "Mackenzie and I have been waiting for you. Mommy said you had an important job to do today."_

_Jane looking a little more then freaked out. She couldn't take her eyes off the little girl. She looked like a younger version of herself. Long untamed curls. The same skin tone. She then heard Maura in the __kitchen_.

_"Jacob its time to eat help Mackenzie into the kitchen will you." Jacob walked over whispered again into the little girls ear and helped her stand and walk toward the kitchen. Jane wondered why she needed help. Then she realized as she watched the girl run her hand over the table feeling her way along. Mackenzie her daughter was blind? Was Mackenzie her daughter?_

_While thinking she didn't notice that Jacob had come back to her side. "Mama you have to go back. You have to live mommy and Mackenzie need you to go back."_

_"Who are you? Will you tell me?" Jane asked leaning down to the small boy._

_"I am Jacob Vincent Rizzoli, you like to call my Jake. and my twin sister is Mackenzie Elizabeth Rizzoli. Your the only one who calls her Mac. We need you mama, so does mommy so please go back. Mommy really needs your help, because Mackenzie can't see." Jane's eyes were filled with tears as she hugged the boy. She stood back up and started toward the kitchen to see Maura and Mackenzie._

Jane heard out of nowhere someone yelling "Come on detective you need to live your wife and child need you, come on." Jane felt a sharp pain in her chest she looked at Jacob who kissed her cheek lightly as Jane felt the pain again, this time falling toward the floor. Everything went black somewhere in the distance she heard a voice saying. "No I didn't, Jane did it herself. There must be something she wanted to live for."

**As always feel free to review good or bad I can take it. **


	5. Chapter 5

Once Jane's heart beat finally returned to normal, Dr. Jonson had her transferred to ICU. She then headed out in search of Dr. Smith and the Rizzoli family. She stopped at the nurse's station, the head nurse pointed her in the right direction.

Upon entering the room Dr. Smith was running another ultrasound on the babies while talking to the family. She waited to be noticed, Maura was the first.

"Can we help you doctor?" Maura asked looking away from the ultrasound.

Dr. Smith looked up and decided to introduce her. "Dr. Rizzoli, this is Dr. Jonson, she preformed your wife's surgery." turning back to his friend and co-worker "How did it go doctor?"

"I won't lie to you, we did lose her..." At this point Angela screamed and Maura started to breath heavy.

"PLEASE, ladies, I was able to bring her back. She is in ICU. We have to keep a close eye on her with the concussion and all the damage from the other two bullets. She is looking at a long road to recovery. There was a bullet, it landed near her spine. We won't know the extent of her injuries until she wakes up. Where the bullet hit the spine, there is a possibility of partial paralysis. She could be in wheelchair for the rest of her life. You should also realize, due to the bullet nicking her skull and the damage to her body, there is a chance Jane may not wake up for awhile. There is also a chance for memory lose or even worse brain damage. Now Dr. Rizzoli, if you like, I will get you her chart as long as you remain calm."

"I promise Dr. Jonson, I will stay calm. Please, when can I can see my wife?" Maura asked quietly.

Dr. Smith smiled "Jane will need some rest first. So, lets finish this ultrasound, then you can go tell your wife about your son and your daughter. Only if you promise to stay in the chair the whole time. The babies should be okay as long as your careful."

"Thank you Doctor..." Maura replied.

"There's one more condition Dr. Rizzoli. You must have a nurse with you at all times. As you know, your daughters heart beat is low, we will need to keep an eye on her." Dr. Smith told her.

"That's fine as long as I can be with my wife that's all I want." Sighed Maura

Half an hour later Maura was wheeled into Jane's room. As soon as she laid her eyes on Jane, she was at a loss for words. Jane's untamed curls were sticking out from underneath the white gauze wrapped around her head. Even with the gauze Maura could tell that they had cut a lot of her hair off. They inserted a tube to help her breathe. A back brace was put on to keep her as still as possible.

The nurse leaned down "Mrs. Rizzoli, it is important you remain calm. I will be over there in that chair let me know if you need anything, even if its a glass of water. I brought my ipod I will do my best to give you privacy with your wife, but I am under orders to keep a close watch on you."

She pushed Maura closer to the bed. Maura carefully picked up Jane's hand rubbing her thumb over the scarred palm. Maura started talking. "Jane, honey, I need you. We need you. Our children I, need you Jane. I don't think I can do it on my own. We are having twins one boy and one girl. God I hope our daughter looks like you. Your beautiful curls. Your amazing brown eyes."

Maura just kept running her hands over Jane's, watching the heart monitor, praying for her. "I love you Jane Rizzoli. Don't you dare even think about giving up on us." As the last word left her mouth Maura felt Jane squeeze her hand. Looking up, she saw Jane's eyes open. Maura gasped and called for the nurse.

**Spinal braces suck I spent a year and a half in one. Without help most of the time I was screwed picture a turtle stuck on their back kinda thing.**

**As always feel free to review good or bad I can take it. **


	6. Chapter 6

The nurse who was watching Maura rushed forward. Amazed Jane's eyes were not only open, but, she also wasn't snapping out over the tube. She just laid there looking at Maura holding onto her hand. The nurse hit the call button and Jane's nurse they came rushing into the room thinking something may be wrong.

"Detective...Detective if you can hear me, I need you to turn your head very slowly and look at me." Jane didn't move. "Look Detective I know you'd rather look at your wife right now, but I need you to look at me so I can confirm you have really have awoken." The room was quiet and still the only sound was Jane's heart monitor. Slowly and painfully Jane turned her head to look at the nurse. "Great job Jane. I will page Dr. Jonson, see what we can do about this tube. You may need it over night though due to your lung collapsing."

Jane turned back to Maura, who now had fresh hot tears running down her cheeks. This time they were happy tears. Jane again squeezed her hand. Maura's thumb just kept rubbing over Jane's scar. Waiting for Dr. Jonson, Maura began to speak. "Jane, I love you and I have something important to tell you."

Jane's face fell when she noticed Maura was sitting in a wheel chair. She started to panic, the nurse placed her hands on Jane's shoulders, "Jane for what I understand its good news if you don't calm down they will knock you out and Maura will be upset. She won't be able to tell you her news. Now I know you don't want that." Jane slowly shook her head. Turning back to Maura she looked at her sadly wanted to talk to her wife.

Just then Dr. Jonson walked in looked at Jane and stopped in her tracks, "Well detective your even more hard headed then I thought you were. Shall we see if we can take this tube out and you can talk to this beautiful wife of yours. I hear she has important news for you." Dr. Jonson smiled at Jane. Jane looked slightly confused, everyone was telling her it was good news. It its good why was Maura in a wheelchair?

The Doctor checked Jane and decided it was a good idea to take out the tube. Before she did she spoke to both women. "After I take out this tube Jane, I need to try one more test and you will have to keep your eyes closed for it. Maura I spoke to Dr. Smith we are going to move a hospital bed into Jane's room. You can stay with her under the condition you both sleep in your own beds and you don't get out of bed without a nurse or a family member in the room. You don't need any risks. How's that sound ladies?"

"Thank you Dr. Jonson, I agree with the condition. Can we at least have the beds close to each other? I haven't told Jane the news, yet. I wanted to wait. I was waiting till you came to see if the tube would come out." replied Maura. Jane was just pointing at Maura and shook her head showing that she agreed to.

"Okay I don't see any problem putting the beds close together. Dr. Rizzoli..." Smiling at the two women Dr. Johnson could see the love in their eyes.

"Please Dr. Jonson, call me Maura."

"Only if you call me Mac, it's short for Mackenzie. Maura I am going to ask you to step out of the room while we remove the tube and run the last test. You know you don't need the added stress." Looking at Jane both women noticed she had a strange look in her eyes.

Just as Maura went to protest Jane squeezed her hand and pointed to the door. Maura looked at the nurse who brought her in and nodded. Together they headed toward the door. Sitting in the hallway Maura was trying to figure out what test the doctor had to do with Jane's eyes closed. Then it hit her she was going to see if Jane could feel her legs. Carefully Maura stood and leaned against the door frame.

Dr. Jonson had the tube out of Jane's throat moments after Maura left. She was now holding a cup of water with a straw for the brunette. "Now Jane I want you to just listen to me OK."

Leaning back on the bed Jane Whispered "Okay Dr. Jonson but, first how is my wife and children? Are they OK?"

"Jane I told you to call me Mac. I will let Maura tell you everything about her and the baby okay. If it's okay with you, I would like to be here when she tells you. Just to see your face. Now let me run this last test." Smiled at Jane like she knew the secret of the century.

Dr. Jonson took a towel off the stand in the corner and placed it over Jane's head. "Jane I need you to leave this where it is. I know it may be hard, but it needs to be done."

"I trust you. You saved my life." came Jane's reply

Dr. Jonson had chosen an old way of seeing if Jane could feel her legs and feet. By poking her with something sharp and then waits to see if Jane could feel anything. That's why she covered her face. In some cases, if the patient could see what was happening, they thought they could feel it to. So Mac uncovered Jane's legs looking up at the women. She saw no reaction to her legs being uncovered.

The doctor then grabbed the empty needle she had brought in with her. She uncapped it slowly watching Jane closely. If she didn't react to this, then, she would order more testing. Right now, just seeing if Jane would feel it would be enough. The doctor lifted Jane's left leg, knowing that was her dominate side, she took the needle and brought it to Jane's big toe. Mac poked her waiting for a reaction. She closed her eyes when she pushed.

**I know some of the chapters are short some are longer but its just the way I write and I am sorry to say this if you dont like it you dont have to read it**

**As always feel free to review good or bad I can take it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Some doctors do like to test with needles to see how much you can feel after an injury or major spinal surgery. I have had 3 surgery's almost lost my life and the ability to walk. Thankfully with a story support system my family helped me get where I am today. I still have major problems at times but I can walk and I am alive. Writing gives me something to do and I just sent my first book to a publishing company.**

"OW. What the hell? I am not a pin cushion Dr. Jonson." Mac opened her eyes to see a pissed off Jane Rizzoli glaring at her. "Why the fuck did you just do that?" Jane unable to more very much with the brace on kinda looked funny glaring at the doctor.

"Language Jane" Replied Maura as she slowly walked to the bed leaned over the rail for a kiss.

"But Maura, you weren't just stabbed in the toe with a needle." whined Jane.

Dr. Jonson just smiled and spoke up. "I am sorry Jane. I just thought you rather me do that now, then wait a few days to have the tests run. If it was me I would want to know asap."

Jane again glared at the women. "Maura Dr. "stab-a-lot" over here says you have some news for me and she wants to see the look on my face. Is it the fact that your having twins?" Maura's Jaw hit the floor. How could Jane know? Maura turned to Mac for the answer.

Mac threw her hands in the air. "I swear I didn't say a word."

"She didn't Maura. I dreamed about them. A boy named Jacob Vincent Rizzoli, like we agreed. I think I now know a name for our daughter. " Maura still looking lost, shook her head for Jane to continue.

"What if we name her after the person who saved my life. We already agreed if we had a girl we would give her the middle name Elizabeth right? So how about we name our daughter Mackenzie Elizabeth Rizzoli? " Maura loved it and shook her head yes.

"If that's OK with you Dr. Jonson." Maura said looking at the doctor.

"Oh, it's fine Maura. I don't own the name. I am only borrowing it for my time on earth." replied the doctor.

"Jane you should know something else. Our daughter, our little Mackenzie, she is having some problems. Her heart beat is lower then it should. Dr. Smith is watching her, but I need to take it easy for awhile. There is a chance that she may be sickly after she's born or have problems with her hearing or her eyes." Maura sighed placing her hand on her stomach.

"No matter what happens Maura you will have me and the entire Rizzoli clan by your side. Plus half of BPD. We all love you. You know I love you. Sure it took me a really long time to tell you, but now that I have, I can't seem to stop. If our daughter has problems, we will face them together." Jane said placing her hand over Maura's, she didn't want to tell her the part in her dream where their daughter was blind. After all not everything in dreams always comes true.

Jane knew in her heart that Maura would love their children just as much as she would. Back when they started the pregnancy, Jane was confused to why Maura wanted to use her eggs. She now knew and understood, that Maura wanted nothing more then to really carry a Rizzoli baby. Jane refused to carry any baby. The only way, was to use her eggs and Maura's "oven". Jane pulled Maura as close as she could while Dr. Jonson took her leave.

Jane held on to Maura for a few more moments then leaned back. "Sorry Maura, I want nothing more then to hold you right now, But this damn brace is so stiff."

"That's OK, Jane I love you." replied Maura, Who carefully made her way around the bed to climb into the one the nurse had just finished setting up for her. Climbing in she moved toward Jane so that she could hold Jame's hand and talk to her. Dr. Smith walked in holding a file and photos for Maura.

"Here you go Dr. Rizzoli I have the photographs from the ultrasound we took. I made extra copies thought you guys would like to give some to friends and family.'' Dr. Smith replied while handing her the photos. "Hello, Detective Rizzoli I am Dr. Smith I have been taking care of your lovely wife here."

Maura took the photo's handed one to Jane so she could see she could see her babies. Dr Smith walked around Jame's bed and pointed out who was who. Even Jane could see that their daughter looked a lot smaller then their son. She couldn't stop smiling however they were her babies. Her and Maura's babies. Babies they never thought would happen. Jane couldn't wait to hold them now. Knowing that there was almost four months before she could made her a little sad.

"How are our babies?" Jane asked

"Well it seems your son is fine, but your daughter is having some trouble. Your wife will have to be on bed rest for awhile. Since you will on bed rest as well till your healed I recommend someone to help around the house." Dr. Smith replied before leaving the ladies. Jane sighed knowing it would probably be her mother helping out at the house. As much as she really didn't want that she knew she should be thankful and understood that she was needed.

"So Jane tell me something if you would." Maura said reaching for Jane's hand and running her fingers over the scar like she always does.

"I'll tell you anything babe. What do you want to know?" asked Jane.

"Tell me about how you knew we were having twins.''

"I had a dream i guess you can call it that or a glimpse of the future. I came into the living room of our home and there they were a boy and a girl about five years old laughing and playing. I heard you call them for dinner." Jane was leaving out part of the dream Maura could tell she was telling her something.

"What aren't you telling me Jane.?" Maura asked

"i don't want you upset,"

"Just tell me" Maura all but demanded

"OK in my dream our daughter she was ... well she couldn't see i watched our son help guide her to the kitchen to eat." Jane sighed. Turning her she could see the tears in Maura's eyes not being able to turn or move around much all Jane could do was hold her hand and pray. Pray that her dream was wrong.

Thinking that if her dream is right that maybe she should transfer to a safer job, or stop being a detective all together. As much as Jane loved being in Boston homicide she loved her wife and children more.

**All mistakes are mine and mine alone. But I dont mind when they are pointed out so I can fix them.**

**As always feel free to review good or bad I can take it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I honestly don't think this chapter works for this story, but I thought I would try it. Let me know what you think maybe I can make it better or get rid of it if no one likes it. Also has anyone come up with a better name for this fic because I still hate the one I am using.**

Maura woke before Jane the next morning and just laid in bed watching her sleeping wife. Realizing how close she had come to losing her Maura started to cry softly not noticing Tommy Rizzoli walk into the room with a bag of food and cloths. The youngest Rizzoli walked carefully over to the bed Maura was laying in and wrapped her in a hug.

"Hey, Maura you need to eat. Even if it's a little." Tommy said taking the food out of the bag and setting the stuff down on the tray and moving it in front of Maura.

"No thanks Tommy I don't feel like eating." Maura said never taking her eyes off Jane.

"Maura come on please." Tommy wasn't above begging or blackmail to get Maura to eat. "Maura you know for a fact if Jane finds out I brought you food, and you didn't eat nothing and get sick because you didn't eat anything. Jane would kick my ass."

"Your damn right I would." Jane whispered.

"Jane, your awake." Maura said jumping out off her bed nearly knocking Tommy down.

Tommy regained his footing just as Maura leaned over the side rail to kiss Jane. "Maura, be careful you don't want to hurt her." Walking around to the other side of the bed.

Jane cracked her eyes open and glared at Tommy "Shut the hell up Tommy." came Jane's voice. Maura just laughed and stood back on her feet.

"Glad your alright sis," Tommy said kissing Jane's cheek.

"You sleep OK?" Maura asked looking over her shoulder.

"Yea i slept great. It's just..." Jane spoke trying to find the right words.

"Just what Jane?" Maura asked putting the rail down on the side of Jane's bed.

"I was really hoping that this was all a dream. Well at least my injury and being stuck in the hospital. Not the twin thing."Jane slide over in the bed making room. "Please lay with me."

Climbing up next to Jane being careful not to press on her wound. Laying in her arms. Maura once again felt safe and scared at the same time.

"Let's just get some rest." Jane said wrapping her arms around Maura. Keeping one hand on Maura's belly Jane just smiled.

"Okay Jane, I love you."

"I love you, too" Jane's last thought before falling asleep. "Hey when the hell can I get out of this place."

Noticing the smaller women was already asleep Jane relaxed back thinking of what had happened. Jane continued thinking about it till she fell asleep. Knowing Tommy and probably Frankie was down the hall and Maura was safe in her arms she slept peacefully.

Jane awoke a few hours later to voices cracking open and eye there was suddenly a bright flash of light. Realizing someone just took a picture Jane's eyes snapped open. Angela and Frankie were standing at the end of the her bed. Angela of course had the new digital camera Maura had given her that was suppose to be used to take photos of her grand-kids.

"Ma, what the hell." Jane said before she noticed the pregnant blonde still sleeping on her side.

"Oh, Janie I couldn't resist you two look so adorable." Angela sighed sticking the camera back in her purse, Knowing if Jane could get her hands on that photo would be deleted. "I also realized something last night now that you know your having twins we have more shopping to do. Mostly for a girl since you guys went shopping for a boy. I plan on buying lots and lots of pink."

Maura started to stir rubbing her face against Jane's arm. Seeing the utter look of horror on Jane's face Maura couldn't help but smile.

Jane started smiling when she felt Maura stir even though she was shot and stuck in a hospital bed she was still the happiest she had been in a long time.

"Morning, babe." Jane said kissing her temple and placing her hand on Maura's belly. "That nice new camera you gave ma seems to be working just fine."

Maura lifted her head and gave Jane a confused look. "Is that why you have this absolute look of horror on your face or did I miss something else?" The blonde asked trying to sit up.

"Apparently, us laying like is just 'to cute a moment to pass up'. She snapped at least one picture of us." Jane said giving her mother a glare. "The look of horror is because ma threatened to dress our daughter in nothing but pink."

"Truthfully Jane I got several shots, and Frankie took one with his phone. Little girls should always be in pink." Angela said moving up the side of the bed Maura wasn't on to give Jane a kiss on the cheek. While Frankie moved around to help Maura get up since she was struggling.

"Frankie, I swear if that gets around the station your a dead man. With Maura's help they will never find the body." Jane said keeping a straight face. While Maura giggled into his shoulder.

"Well...Jane...I...I um," Frankie was trying to find the right words knowing that there were tons of pictures that had gotten around the station of the two women when Frost walked in and opened his big mouth.

"Hey, man great picture you sent."

Frankie flashed Jane a smile and ran out the door laughing. Maura climbed out of Jane's arms the second she did she wanted to go right back. The blonde took the bag Angela was handing to her and went into the rest room.

Frost turned to Jane with a smile. "How long do you think it will take him to realize you can't chase him down right now? Hey, I got you something I seen it and thought of you guys."

Handing Maura the bag. She opened it and couldn't help, smile and start to giggle. She reached into the bag and pulled out two little onesis. Showing them to Jane made her smile as well one was red the other pink, but both said 'MY MOMMY IS RED SOX FAN'

"It's perfect, Thank you Barry." Maura said leaning over and pecking the man on his cheek causing him to blush.

Nobody paid attention to the man in scrubs standing in the hallway just outside Jane's room watching the sweet little family moment. how the brunette touched the women who was his. To make matters worse the blonde was pregnant but he would take care of that when the time was right. He would get her back.

**As always feel free to review good or bad I can take it. **


End file.
